<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Ghostly Encounter by 100SleeplessNights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310654">A Ghostly Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights'>100SleeplessNights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Background Poly, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Aaron Minyard, POV Alternating, POV Kevin Day, Paranormal, Polyamorous Character, Post-Canon, Pride and Prejudice References, Probably ooc, Supernatural Elements, ghost!kayleigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin wakes up ridiculously early and meets his mother's ghost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Winfield/David Wymack, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kayleigh Day &amp; Kevin Day, Kevin Day &amp; Abby Winfield, Kevin Day &amp; David Wymack, Kevin Day &amp; Katelyn, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Ghostly Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just in time for Halloween I'm back with a slightly spooky fic. Now cross your fingers I also finish some of the fics I started writing long before this one :))</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kevin woke up when it was still dark outside and not even Neil had gotten up for his ridiculously early morning run, yet. Weirdly enough he felt completely rested though and couldn’t make out any dredges of nightmares lurking in the back of his head.</p><p>He knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep, so he put on sweatpants and went into the living room of their dorm. He just wanted to slump down in one of the beanbag chairs and while away the time until the others woke up with Andrew’s historically inaccurate assassin video game but then he saw a figure standing in the kitchenette from the corner of his eye. They were too tall to be either Neil or Andrew and Nicky wasn’t rooming with them anymore, so Kevin was instantly alert. The figure hadn’t noticed him yet, so he slowly inched towards the kitchen, hoping he could grab something to defend himself with before they did. He froze again when he noticed something off about them. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what was wrong about the way they looked at first, but then he realized he could see the outlines of his blender through their torso. <em>Ghost</em>, his mind immediately jumped to. Or maybe he was still asleep and dreaming, it amended when he couldn’t reconcile that thought with reality. Or had he finally snapped under the constant pressure and started hallucinating?</p><p>He pinched himself and cursed at the burst of pain. That ruled out dreaming at least but now the ghost (the distinction between reality and hallucination seemed irrelevant enough to dismiss it for the time being) had noticed him and turned to face him.</p><p>He found himself looking into his mother’s face. She looked exactly the same as she had when he had seen her alive for the last time, just more translucent. Shock first completely paralysed his body and then left it feeling like jelly which resulted in him collapsing, hitting the floor with an undignified “Oof.”</p><p>“Mom?” he finally brought out when he had regained control over his body and brain.</p><p>His mom’s whole face lit up with her smile, just like he remembered it. “Kevin, darling. You can see me?”</p><p>Kevin could only nod dumbly.</p><p>“Oh, Kevin,” she said and walked – no, floated – towards him.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Kevin asked when her intangible hand moved through his in a futile attempt to help him up. The touch left behind a weirdly wet and cold feeling.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, baby. I should’ve known you wouldn’t be safe with him.”</p><p>Kevin frowned. That was what she was here for, to apologize for something he had realized wasn’t her fault and had forgiven her for years ago? Didn’t she realize her presence forced open wounds that had scabbed over years ago and were almost healed now?</p><p>“Why now?” he asked. Why hadn’t she been there for him back when he still needed to hear her voice, her apology?</p><p>Something broke in his mother’s face. His tone had probably been too harsh, but he wouldn’t take back his question and he couldn’t regret letting her hear the pain in his voice, the pain she had caused him by appearing in the first place.</p><p>“I didn’t- I couldn’t reach you until now. I tried, every year when the veil was thinnest, but this is the first time you noticed me. I’m sorry I’m causing you pain but… I needed you to hear my apology.”</p><p>Kevin nodded. He understood a bit better now. “I forgive you,” he said. “I forgave you years ago already. It wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>His mother smiled again but the pain didn’t leave her face. “Thank you, darling. I’m so proud of you, for everything you have done and achieved. I hope you know that.”</p><p>Kevin felt tears slowly slide down his cheeks. “I know now.”</p><p>His mother cupped his cheek with her hand, once again leaving a cold and wet imprint and pressed her lips to his forehead in the world’s least appealing but most comforting kiss. “Goodbye, Kevin. I will always watch over you, even if you won’t be able to see me again. Don’t ever forget that I will forever be proud of you.”</p><p>“I won’t. Goodbye, mom.” He had barely finished talking when she vanished into thin air, the only evidence she had been there in the first place the slightly colder air where she had been standing.</p><p>Suddenly, like the visit had sapped all his energy and he only now noticed, Kevin felt exhausted to his bones. He made his way back to the bedroom and collapsed on his bed, only just managing to disable his alarm clock and send Andrew a semi-coherent text asking him not to wake him and excuse him from practise before he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.</p><p>--</p><p>“Where is Kevin?” Aaron asked when he and Nicky met Andrew and Josten outside their dorm so they could drive to morning practise together.</p><p>“Asleep,” Andrew said. “Don’t wake him.”</p><p>“What?” Kevin never missed practise, not even when his hand was hurting with remembered pain or he’d gotten zero sleep during the night. “I don’t believe you.”</p><p>“Not my problem,” Andrew said and walked towards the stairs. “You coming or are you skipping, too?”</p><p>“Asshole,” Aaron muttered but followed Andrew and Josten to the Maserati, Nicky right behind him. If Kevin really was asleep he didn’t want to wake him up, he got too little sleep as it was and if he wasn’t, he either had a good reason not to come to practise or one of them would get an enraged call soon.</p><p> </p><p>That afternoon, when they met to drive to afternoon practise together, Kevin stood right next to Andrew and Josten like he hadn’t skipped practise earlier that day. Aaron felt relief spread through his whole body. He raised an eyebrow to silently ask Kevin where he had been that morning, but Kevin waved him off. “I’ll tell you later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t laugh, okay?” Kevin asked when they were finally alone after dinner, curled up on the couch in Aaron’s dorm room together. He looked even more serious than he did whenever he talked about Exy.</p><p>Aaron didn’t even have to think about it before he nodded. “I won’t.”</p><p>“I saw my mother’s ghost.”</p><p>Aaron’s first instinct was to laugh. It was close to Halloween after all and this kind of opening would make for a good slightly spooky but ultimately funny story. But he had promised Kevin not to. And who would ask someone not to laugh when they wanted to tell a funny story? So that could only mean Kevin was telling the truth, as absurd as that was.</p><p>“You… did?” he finally asked after long seconds, not knowing how else to react. He hoped Kevin didn’t take his hesitant intrigue as disbelief.</p><p>“I know how it sounds,” Kevin said, defensive. “I wouldn’t believe-”</p><p>“I believe you,” Aaron cut him off. “I just… Tell me more?”</p><p>Kevin nodded and took one of Aaron’s hands in his. Then he told him about everything that had happened that morning. Aaron listened quietly and when Kevin was done, he squeezed his hand.</p><p>“I’m terrible at this but… Kate always tells me to talk about feelings and stuff, so… How are you feeling?”</p><p>Kevin sighed. “I’m not sure. I- hurt, obviously. But also relieved in a way, since she confirmed what I hoped was true. Sad. Definitely sad. It feels a little like I lost her for a second time. It’s just so fucked up. I’ve come to terms with losing her. I still miss her, so much, but it didn’t feel like a barely healed wound anymore that opened back up whenever someone mentioned her or I saw someone who looked like her. I’ve come to terms with never seeing her again and seeing her today just completely ruined that. I didn’t even tell her all of the things I wanted to because while I had a whole list in my head, I didn’t ever think I’d get the opportunity to tell her, right? And with the way seeing her completely floored me, both literally and figuratively, I just wasn’t in the state of mind to do anything but answer her questions and ask some of my own. It’s just all such a big mess and I feel so unlike myself right now, and I know I should probably tell dad about it and then maybe talk to him about her as well but I don’t know how I would even start that conversation.” Kevin took a deep breath. “I- I don’t want to think about this anymore, at least not tonight, is that okay? Can we just watch a movie or something?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. But… can I say something first?”</p><p>“Uh… yeah?”</p><p>Aaron squeezed Kevin’s hand again. “Thank you for telling me all that. I imagine it wasn’t easy.” – Kevin nodded – “And… when you tell Coach about it, I can come with you if you want. As, you know, moral support or something.”</p><p>Kevin gave him the tiniest smile. “Thank you. I- I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“Good. Now, what are we watching?” Aaron asked even though he already knew what Kevin’s answer would be. After all, Kevin only really had one comfort movie.</p><p>“Pride and Prejudice.”</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes but smiled. “I guess I can watch it one more time. Do you mind if I invite Kate?”</p><p>Kevin took his time answering so Aaron loaded up the movie and waited patiently for his decision.</p><p>“Why?” Kevin finally asked.</p><p>“She loves Lizzy Bennet almost as much as you do. And she’s your friend, too, not just my girlfriend.” <em>And she’s much better at this whole comfort thing than I am</em>, he thought but didn’t say.</p><p>After a few more seconds of thought, Kevin nodded. “You can ask her.”</p><p>Aaron nodded and took a picture of the title screen that he sent to Katelyn alongside a short <em>Join us?</em> Then he started the movie. It was best not to leave Kevin much opportunity to get lost in his thoughts when he wanted to be distracted from them and he knew Katelyn wouldn’t mind if they started without her.</p><p>A few minutes later, Aaron’s phone vibrated. Katelyn had replied.</p><p><em>Be there in 20. Start without me</em> 😘</p><p>Aaron smiled and sent a quick <em>k </em>❤ back before he put his phone back in his pocket and turned his attention towards the TV again.</p><p>Kevin had just relaxed enough to slump down on the couch and rest his head on Aaron’s shoulder when there was a knock on the door. Kevin quickly pulled away from Aaron again and Aaron couldn’t help but miss the weight.</p><p>“That should be Kate,” he said and pressed a kiss to Kevin’s cheek before he got up to either let Katelyn in or tell whoever else might have knocked on their door to fuck off.</p><p>He pulled open the door to Katelyn’s beautiful smile and gave himself a second to admire her before he took the Tupperware containers she had brought and greeted her with a quick kiss. Then he led her over to the couch, where she immediately sat down next to Kevin, slung her legs over Kevin’s and leaned against his side.</p><p>“Hi, Kev. I brought snacks.”</p><p>Aaron handed the two containers to Kevin.</p><p>“Watermelons and apples are your favourite, right?”</p><p>Kevin’s entire face lit up as he opened the containers. “Yeah, thanks.”</p><p>Aaron put aside the lids and then returned to his place next to Kevin and snuggled into his side. He couldn’t think of a better place to be and he hoped Kevin agreed with him.</p><p>--</p><p>Kevin wasn’t sure he’d ever be ready to talk to his dad about his mom but this time instead of running away from the inevitable once again he decided it would be best to just get it over with now that he had an immediate reason to bring it up. Progress and all that. He hoped past Kevin was cheering for him somewhere.</p><p>He told Aaron about his decision while they were having breakfast with Katelyn having all spent the night in Aaron's dorm.</p><p>"So, you want to do it today?" Aaron guessed.</p><p>Kevin nodded. "Are you free for dinner?"</p><p>Aaron caught Katelyn's eye and then nodded. "Sure."</p><p> </p><p>After morning practise, Kevin asked his dad if Aaron and he could come over for dinner that evening. His dad was understandably surprised by the sudden request, but he caught himself quickly and told him to come to Abby’s around seven.</p><p> </p><p>When Kevin and Aaron arrived at Abby’s place a little after seven that evening, Kevin’s dad opened the door for them just a few seconds after Kevin rang the bell and brought with him the heavenly aroma of Abby’s spaghetti meatball sauce. Kevin relaxed a little. Maybe he could at least enjoy dinner before he once again turned into an anxious mess for the conversation he wanted to have afterwards.</p><p>Kevin’s hopes were quickly crushed. Abby’s cooking still gave him the same homey feeling it always did, but he couldn’t stop his mind from spinning in circles, completely consumed by thoughts of what he had to, no, <em>wanted</em> to do after dinner. Not even Aaron’s hand on his thigh that he snuck there when he noticed Kevin’s nerves did anything to help.</p><p> </p><p>“So, spill, kid,” his dad said gruffly as Abby cleared away the dishes. “Why are you here?”</p><p>“David!” Abby said, clearly disapproving of his harsh tone.</p><p>Kevin shook his head. “It’s okay. I’m… I saw mom yesterday.”</p><p>Abby almost dropped the plates she was holding but caught herself at the last second. She hurried to put them into the sink and then sat down at the table again and reached for his hand. “Tell us, honey.”</p><p>Telling the whole story for the second time was much easier than it had been doing it for the first time, but Kevin still couldn’t help dreading his dad’s reaction because he had never struck Kevin as the kind of person to believe in the paranormal. But the disbelief Kevin had expected didn’t come. Instead his dad looked almost sad and when he asked Kevin to come to him, Kevin didn’t hesitate to get up and approach him. His dad got up as well and pulled him into a tight hug. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to, the hug was enough for Kevin to know his dad believed him, and it was more comforting than any words could have been.</p><p>They spent the rest of the night talking about Kevin’s mom, or, more accurately, listening to Kevin’s dad talk about his mom because Kevin was all talked out for the night and Abby and Aaron didn’t have any stories to contribute. It was one of the best nights Kevin had had in a long time, second only to the previous one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments keep me motivated.</p><p>Find me on Tumblr: <a href="https://fall-down-the-foxhole.tumblr.com/">@fall-down-the-foxhole</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>